Hybrid transmissions have electric motor/generators located within the transmission housing. The electric motor/generator includes a stator and a rotor mounted on a shaft and rotatable relative to the stator. In order to ensure optimal performance and reliability, the motor/generators typically have an internal cooling arrangement.
In addition, the stators have stator windings which lead to connectors for the motor. The connectors are secured to a terminal block. Due the amount of electrical energy passing through the connectors and the terminal block, heat is generated. However, the internal cooling arrangement of the transmission does not directly contact the connectors and the terminal block. To assist in cooling the connectors and the terminal block, oil splash is usually directed at the terminal block. However, the oil splash does not reach the connectors, which are generating the heat.